Sonic o Ouriço
|Dublagem= * Roger Craig Smith * Jun'ichi Kanemaru * Alexandre Gillet * Manolo Rey |OutrasDubs= *Hebráico: Eran Mor *Árabe: Hassan Hamdan *Italiano: Daniele Raffaeli *Português: Gonçalo Carvalho *Espanhol (Latino): Jorge Bringas *Espanhol: Jonatan Lopez *Polonesa: Maciej Kosmala *Húngaro: Joó Gábor *Finlandês: Joonathan Kettunen *Romeno: Paul Zurbău |Idade= 15 |Apelidos= *Líder AzulO Assistente *Grande Azul *AzulãoVelocidade Radical *Borrão AzulArquivo: Sonic (Boom) Profile.png *Sonic dos OuriçosUm Dia de Dama *Abacaxi AzulO Molho Especial do Dr. Eggman *A coisa mais rápida viva |NomesAlternativos= *BobIt Wasn't Me, It Was the One-Armed Hedgehog |Espécie= Ouriço |Gênero= Masculino |Pelo= Azul |Pele= Pêssego |Olhos= Verdes |Traje= *Lenço marrom *Luvas brancas *Tênis vermelhos de sola cinza com fivela de ouro *Fitas esportivas brancas *Comunicador |Alinhamento= Bom |Afiliação= *Equipe Sonic **Dreamboat Express **Dude-itude *T.W. Barker Circo das Maravilhas |Comida Favorita= Chili dog |Gostos= *Ir rápido *Se divertir *A praia *Sua coleção de cascas de cocoDecorando o Covil *Seus amigos *Relaxar |Desgostos= *Dr. Eggman *Planejar o futuro *Cobras *Usar calças *Pickles *Não poder correr |Habilidades= *Super Velocidade *Força Maior *Maior Durabilidade *Salto Reforçado *Resistência Absoluta *Habilidades acrobáticas extremas e reflexos *Portador eficiente do Raio de Energia *Habilidades de combate mão-à-mão |Movimentos e técnicas= *Air Dash *Pulo Duplo *Homing Attack *Hydro Dash *Balanço Veloz Surpresa *Ataque Espiral *Spin Dash *Arrancada *Pisão }} Sonic o Ouriço ou Sonic the Hedgehog ou Sonic le hérisson é um personagem principal em Sonic Boom. Ele é o líder da Equipe Sonic. Seus dubladores oficiais são Roger Craig Smith, Jun'ichi Kanemaru e Alexandre Gillet, enquanto no Brasil é o Manolo Rey. Ele possui 15 anos e mora em uma Cabana localizada na Seaside Coast. Em seu dia à dia ele enfrenta Dr. Eggman com seus robôs e também outros vilões, além de salvar inúmeras vezes o Vilarejo. Aparência Sonic retém uma grande parte da aparência de seu homólogo da franquia, mas tem poucas diferenças físicas e na vestimenta. Ele é mais magro, com braços e pernas mais largas o deixando mais alto, ombros mais acentuados, lhe dando uma aparência esbelta. Suas mãos aparentam visíveis em tamanho menor. Os seus espinhos também são ligeraimente mais bagunçado com topetes de tipos que destacam de seus superiores até quase aos membros inferiores e seus braços são cobertos por pele azul. Vestimenta Na vestimenta, Sonic usa um par de luvas brancas até os punhos e um par de sapatos vermelhos, onde no tênis há uma fivela retangular de ouro e sola cinza. Ambas as luvas e tênis tem fitas esportivas brancas em torno, que se envolve nas palmas, na metade de seus braços e pernas, e o topo de seus tênis. E ele ainda usa um lenço de coloração marrom em volta do pescoço. História Jogos Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric thumb|left|252px|Sonic conhecendo [[Lyric o Último Arcaico|Lyric]] Enquanto está fora, à frustar um outro plano maligno do Dr. Eggman, junto de Tails, Amy e Knuckes, Sonic e a equipe persegue Eggman e Metal Sonic para uma ilha distante. Após a breve divisão, a equipe chega à uma tumba antiga sinistra, onde Metal Sonic recém-adquiriu as Tropas de Destruição de Eggman, encurralando Sonic e a equipe. Contra a vontade dos outros, Sonic abre a tumba e levou a e para buscar refúgio por dentro da tumba. Como eles ficam presos lá, Sonic for surpreso por os outros de sua equipe para suas últimas ações tentam escapar, durante a tentativa eles se deparam com Lyric o Último Arcaico que mostrou conhecer Sonic, com a confusão, antes de prencê-los em seus algemas ele fugiu. Convertendo as algemas para Raios de Energia, onde a equipe foi tentar infrutiferamente pegar Lyric, e assim procuraram Cliff para obter mais informações de Lyric. Encontrando Cliff, revela que Lyric era um antigo e desonesto que planejava armar seu exército de Sentinel com os Chaos Crystal para acabar com a vida do planeta, mas foi preso por sua raça quando eles descobriram seu plano. Embora Sonic foi duramente julgado por sua equipe, eles vão recuperar os Chaos Crystal antes de Lyric. Enquanto procura o seu segundo Crystal depois de se separarem, Sonic e Tails encontram MAIA, um robô que se rebelou contra Lyric, na Unidade de Investigação Abandonada que ajudou a equipe através da criação de um portal do tempo que leva mil anos para trás no tempo para recuperar um mapa para o Crystals. Como eles estavam prestes a entrar em um portal, Shadow o Ouriço atacou Sonic e Tails, com a intenção de provar a fraqueza de Sonic. Depois de Sonic derrubar em Shadow em um portal do tempo, ele e Tails voltaram no tempo para Lyric's Weapon Facility, onde voltou para impedir Lyric e ajudar MAIA mais jovem. Logo após, eles confrontaram a Lyric mais jovem. Enquanto Tails tem o mapa, Sonic prendeu Lyric para trás e preso-lo para o seu futuro prisão pelos Arcaicos, de onde ele percebeu conhecimento prévio do Lyric sobre ele. thumb|left|252px|Sonic cercado pelos robôsDe volta ao presente, Sonic e Tails reagruparam com Knuckles e Amy para continuar a caça. Ao longo do caminho, eles tiveram de se contentar com uma breve aliança entre Lyric e Eggman, Metal Sonic que havia sido reprogramado para servir Lyric, ea luta pelo poder entre Lyric e Eggman. Independentemente disso, a equipe superou tudo e tem cada Crystal. Quando chegar o último apesar de, Sonic foi cercado por robôs de Lyric exigiu os cristais em troca da vida de Sonic. Sonic recusou, mas Tails, Knuckles e Amy cumpriram. Apesar disso, Sonic foi baleado por robôs e enterrado sob os escombros. No entanto, ele se recuperou e a equipe foi atrás Lyric de Toca do Lyric. Proclamando seus amigos estavam sua força, Sonic lutou Lyric com sua equipe. Durante a batalha, Lyric usou o Raios de Energia da equipe para apanhar-los, mas antes que pudesse terminá-los, Eggman atirou em Lyric por trás, libertando o grupo. Sonic posteriormente amarrado Lyric com a ajuda de seus amigos, durante o qual Shadow saiu, e removidos dispositivo tecnopatia do Lyric incapacitá-lo. Com a ameaça mais, a equipe comemorou sua vitória no Vilarejo, com Sonic de ter ganho um novo sentimento de apreço para sua equipe. Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal thumb|252px|Sonic após ver Amy ser raptada atráves de seu [[AVA]]Em Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal, Sonic e sua equipe salvou Sticks quando foi pega em um deslizamento de terra, que lhes deu o aviso de que um exército subterrâneo iria destruir todos eles. Mais tarde, Sonic foi contactado por Amy, que estava fora pesquisando o Perdido Cristal da Energia, sobre seu AVA. Através dele, ele viu Amy sendo sequestrado por Lyric o Último Arcaico que tentou extrair o seu conhecimento das localizações dos cacos de cristal de seu cérebro. Iniciando uma missão de resgate, Sonic reuni Tails, que encontraram uma maneira de acompanhar Amy de seus registros de dados e Sticks, por meio de tentar desta última de um resgate impulsivo forçado Sonic a controlar seu e convencê-la a trabalhar com eles. Em seu caminho, o trio encontrou Knuckles, que haviam sido guardando o caminho de Amy, e recrutou-o para a sua pesquisa também. A equipe logo depois conheceu Shadow o Ouriço, que atuou peculiar antes de desafiar o Sonic a um confronto. Depois Sonic vencer Shadow, os heróis aprendeu com Shadow e sua flagra aparelho de controle mental que ele tinha sido controlado por Lyric, que, em seguida, em contato com eles ao longo de um holograma e advertiu-lhes que ele logo teria o poder de um deus e iria destruí-los uma vez que ele foi feito com Amy. Enquanto Shadow para a esquerda para se vingar de Lyric, Sonic e seus amigos retomaram a sua pesquisa. Ao entrar em uma planta robô antigo, Equipe Sonic foi atacada por Metal Sonic, a quem Sonic derrotou. Eles seguiram o robô para uma ilha, certo de que iria levá-los a Lyric, onde encontraram um avião que eles usaram para chegar reduto estacionados ao ar. Lá, eles libertaram Amy e confrontou Lyric, onde Sonic proclamou o poder de uma sólida equipe. Lyric assim separou amigos de Sonic dele com uma armadilha, mas Sonic derrotou Lyric e libertou sua equipe. Lyric então chamado adiante uma arma para matar Equipe Sonic com, mas graças à chegada da Shadow, a arma foi interrompida e Sonic foi capaz de deixar cair Lyric de sua aeronave. Concluindo sua aventura com uma discussão em equipe, Sonic foi para casa com sua equipe, apesar de decepcionado que Shadow não tinha interesse em se juntar a eles. Sonic Boom: Fire & Ice Série de TV thumb|left|252px|Sonic prometendo que nunca mais deixaria Tails se acidentarComo Sonic perseguido Dr. Eggman, ele foi emboscado por Robô-Fogo. Na batalha garantindo, Tails veio em auxílio do Sonic na Tornado até Robô-Fogo feita Tails acidente. Acabamento Robô-Fogo, Sonic encontrados Tails vivo, mas ferido. Jurando não deixar Tails se machucar novamente, Sonic despedido ele como seu ajudante assim que se recuperou, e realizou try-outs para obter um novo. Durante os try-outs, tanto Tails e Eggman aplicada, a quem Sonic contragosto permitido para seguir em frente (junto com Fastidious Beaver) desde que ele prometeu que todos pudessem vir. Como Sonic configurar uma corrida para testá-los, viu Eggman fazer acidente Tails em um lago congelado com Robô-Fogo. Vindo à ajuda Tails , Sonic quase se afogou, graças a Robô-Fogo, mas foi salvo por Tails que o ajudaram a vencer Robô-Fogo. Depois, Sonic conciliado com Tails e recontratados ele. thumb|252px|Sonic com raiva após deixar Eggman ficar na casa de Tails e ele trazer seus lacaiosEnquanto dorme na casa de Tails, Sonic conheceu Dr. Eggman, Orbot e Cubot, a quem ele relutantemente permissão para ficar enquanto seu covil sofreu reparos. No entanto, Eggman fica irritado com Sonic e Tails com o comportamento desagradável e eles estavam prontos para expulsá-lo até que Amy fez dar-lhe outra chance. Eggman, em seguida, manteve-los acordados durante toda a noite com atividades, mas na manhã seguinte, Eggman revelou que ele mentiu sobre seu covil para que ele pudesse esgotá-los, e convocou Obliteratorbot para destruí-los. No entanto, Obliterator Bot ouviu mal as ordens de Eggman e atacou seu covil de vez. Convencido por Eggman para pará-lo, companheiros de Sonic parado Obliterator Bot enquanto Sonic, Tails e Eggman atingiu os seus interruptores de matar em covil apesar de sua penugem, embora eles foram muito tarde para salvar o covil, que o Sonic fez Eggman permanecer no quando ele tentou beliche com ele.Morando Com o Inimigo thumb|left|252px|Sonic informando à Sticks que ela tinha sido convidada ao Prêmios PremiadosEnquanto a Equipe Sonic foi na aldeia como foi bombardeado por meteoros, Sticks salvou com o seu próprio sistema de defesa. Mais tarde, Sonic e os outros ouviram Sticks que ela havia sido nomeado para um prêmio premiado, mas se recusou a ir para a sua gala associada porque ela iria envergonhar a si mesma. A contragosto, Sonic foi feita Sticks escolta e assistida-la em suas aulas senhora. Na gala, Sonic aprendeu Eggman foi um candidato, bem como (por engano). Quando Eggman não recebi o prêmio quando foi entregue, ele atacou todos em vingança. Sonic e sua equipe tentou lutar contra seus badniks, mas foram paralisados. Graças a Sticks embora, Sonic foi libertado e ele bate no Robô Preenchedor de Fichas, fazendo retiro Eggman e permitindo que a gala para continuar. thumb|252px|Sonic "comprimentando" Polvo BotDurante uma batalha com Eggman Polvo Bot, Equipe Sonic foram quase esmagado por um deslizamento de rochas desencadeada por Tails defeituoso Raio Desparafusador. Enquanto o Sonic parou Polvo Bot, Tails deixou a equipe até que ele poderia consertar seu invento, apesar de Sonic tranquilizá-lo. Não mais cedo, eles se encontraram T.W. Barker e seu circo itinerante que precisava de artistas stand-in. Equipe Sonic voluntariou para isso e colocar em um bom show à noite. Como Barker revelou seu plano para manter Equipe Sonic como seus executores, porém, ele aprisionou-los, especificamente o Sonic na Esfera do Medo. Felizmente, Sonic recebeu um telefonema para Tails que os resgatados. Aprisionando Barker, Sonic partiu com sua equipe.O Circo Chega à Cidade thumb|left|252px|Sonic ajudando a armar SticksDepois de frustrar os planos Aranhabot de Eggman, Sonic ajudou com venda de garagem Sticks que Amy tinha forçado em cima dela, embora o Sonic discordou intenções de Amy. Mantendo Eggman de furtos, Sonic encontrou na Toca de Sticks invadida pelos Froglodites malignos que Amy tinha libertados pela remoção do bloqueio de suas cavernas na toca. Como os sapos levou Sticks em suas cavernas, Sonic liderar a equipe lá e resgatou Sticks utilizando o seu próprio lixo, e o grupo fugiu dos Sapos Subterrâneos. No rescaldo, Sonic Eggman tem que pagar por seu material.A Política da Porta Fechada thumb|252px|Sonic jogando [[Gopher Ball com Knuckles]]Durante uma partida de Gopher Ball, Sonic consegue acertar o buraco com 100% de qualidade, enquanto Knuckles tenta várias vezes errando todas, com vários motivos falsos. Reclamando ele desiste do jogo, e logo tenta fazer várias coisas para ter sorte e Sonic quer tentar ajudar a ele entender que não é sorte e sim habilidade, e só precisava de um treino básico. Em um segundo jogo, Knuckles acerta Eggman e ao chegarem lá ele conta seu plano e Knuckles chega e quase todos se machucam com um ferro. Sonic diz que a culpa era dele e ele se junta a Eggman transferindo seu azar pra ele. Após isso ao irem embora, Tails fica com azar.Knuckles o Azarado thumb|left|252px|Sonic correndo atrás de [[Dr. Eggman|Eggman no Templo Super Amigos]]Enquanto luta contra Eggman com sua equipe, Sonic perseguindo Eggman acaba indo parar no Templo da Amizade, Eles rapidamente ficou preso lá no fundo do templo, onde o Sonic ficou ferido e Eggmóvel de Eggman danificado. Incapaz de sair por conta própria, Sonic perceberam que tinham de trabalhar juntos para escapar e juntou forças com Eggman para limpar armadilhas mortais do templo. No entanto, ao limpar uma armadilha, Sonic foi traído por Eggman que ele deixou de ser esmagado por uma armadilha, mas foi libertado quando Eggman precisava de ajuda para sair. Com a chegada de seus aliados como o templo desmoronou, Sonic e Eggman encontrou uma saída e tem todo mundo para a segurança. No entanto, eles concordaram em permanecer como inimigos, e se separaram.O Templo da Amizade thumb|252px|Sonic tentando infrigir seu banimentoQuando a Meh Burger mais tarde, a Equipe Sonic viu a chegada de Swifty. Enquanto todos os outros ficaram impressionados com a megera super-rápida, Sonic encontrou-o irritante, especialmente depois que ele frustrou sua tentativa de mostrar-lo. Uma vez ele viu Swifty amizade com Tails, Sonic teve o suficiente e foi instigado a aceitar o desafio de Swifty para uma corrida onde o perdedor foi banido do Village. Apesar de seus esforços, Sonic perdeu para Swifty, para sua surpresa, e foi prontamente banido. No entanto, quando foi revelado que era tudo um plano orquestrado por perseguindo Eggman, Sonic foi desbanido e voltou a derrotar perseguindo Eggman e seus robôs Swifty. thumb|left|252px|Sonic e Amy após salvá-laComo Sonic, Amy, Knuckles e Sticks relexam na praia, Tails mostrou-lhes seu tradutor universal TU No entanto, TU criou tensão entre Sonic e os outros por traduzir seus pensamentos privados do subtexto de sua fala. No dia seguinte, quando Tails e TU voltou, porém, TU "traduzido" as suas observações em insultos. No entanto, como eles começaram a lutar, Tails descobriu este TU foi um envio falso por perseguindo Eggman para separá-los. Enquanto Tails foi para salvar o real TU, Sonic e outro ficou, não pensando TU foi vale a pena salvar. Mais tarde, TU devolvido a eles onde ele deu uma mensagem de Tails e traduzi-lo para uma chamada para resgatá-lo de perseguindo Eggman. No covil, Sonic e Tails libertou a equipe e bater Mega perseguindo Eggman, e Sonic prometeu mais aventuras com TU até Sticks atirou ele ao mar.Traduza Isto thumb|252px|Sonic lutando contra [[Anti-Bombeiro Bot]]Quando o Sonic salvou a vila de Anti-Bombeiro bot de Eggman, ele e sua equipe notaram maus-tratos de animais Sticks e convenceu-a a obter um animal de estimação para aprender compaixão. Sonic foi enviada para acompanhar Sticks em suas compras, mas ela escolheu um cão robô nojento que ela chamou de "Buster". Durante a próxima semana, Buster era um incômodo para Sonic e os outros que culminaram com Buster mantê-los de parar um assalto feito por Orbot e Cubot. Como eles tentaram fazer Sticks desistir de Buster, perseguindo Eggman, veio com um presente e revelou que ele criou Buster. O presente transformado Buster em um robô maior que pegou Sonic e da equipe, mas Sticks assumiu o controle sobre Buster, que lançou o Sonic e os outros e se livrou de perseguindo Eggman. A equipe então disse adeus a Buster quando Sticks soltou devido a sua natureza perigosa.Bichinhos de Estimação thumb|252px|Sonic prestes à comer um [[Cookie do Mal|left]]Enquanto em casa, Sonic encontrou um lote de cookies, mas antes de comer um, ele teve que ir ajudar a parar o vácuo-robô de Tails quando ele conseguiu sua mensagem. Quando ele voltou com Tails, apenas um cookie foi deixado que ele deu ao Tails sobre o seu pedido. Mais tarde, Sonic encontrou Orbot que o informou que sua equipe tinha sido transformado em clones de perseguindo Eggman de comer os biscoitos (que foram feitas por perseguindo Eggman). Sonic foi para o covil de perseguindo Eggman para resgatá-los, mas foi incapaz de lutar para trás quando perseguindo Eggman tinha seus amigos atacá-lo. No entanto, seus amigos rapidamente começou a luta sobre a honra de capturá-lo, de modo que o Sonic fez um cookie com o seu DNA que ele deu perseguindo Eggman, transformando-o em seu aliado. Com ajuda perseguindo Eggman, Sonic fez alguns novos cookies que ele usou para transformar seus amigos de volta ao normal. A boa perseguindo Eggman pensei que eles iriam agora trabalhar juntos, mas a Equipe Sonic não gostou da idéia e restaurado o médico também.Cabeças de Ovo thumb|252px|Sonic correndo com TailsDurante uma corrida, Sonic e Tails encontrado Gogoba Village, que salvou dos bandidos doninhas como eles saquearam, eo Gogobas os fez ficar por um banquete da vitória, embora a expensas suas. Sentindo-se terrível, Sonic e Tails tentou sair várias vezes, mas o Chefe e os moradores manteve culpa tropeçar-los a permanecer até que os fez permanecer como seus protetores. Quando Sonic e Tails não conseguiu ficar longe, dando a Gogobas um sistema de segurança, Sonic teve a idéia de culpa tropeçar o chefe a deixá-los ir e funcionou. De volta para casa no entanto, Sonic viu que o Gogobas tinha se mudado para seu barraco para que ele pudesse manter protegê-los. Logo depois, eles foram atacados por perseguindo Eggman e seus badniks, embora depois destruí-las, Sonic e Tails convencido perseguindo Eggman que o Gogobas seria um grande trunfo para ele. Tendo também culpa tropeçou em juntar o Chefe perseguindo Eggman, Sonic finalmente obteve o Gogobas como eles partiram com perseguindo Eggman.A Culpa é dos Gogobas thumb|252px|Sonic e Eggnman anotando quando poderão lutar|leftQuando Sonic e sua equipe foi para Meh Burger, eles se encontraram Orbot e Cubot que haviam desviado do perseguindo Eggman para ser seus amigos, algo Sonic não demorou a comparo a. Pouco depois, perseguindo Eggman, Orbot e Cubot veio a a Equipe Sonic por ajuda, como um vírus de computador chamado Nominatus tinha assumido tecnologia de Eggman para destruir todas as formas de vida. Como robôs de Eggman os atacou, Sonic ajudou sua equipe a segurá-los até Tails, perseguindo Eggman, Orbot e Cubot destruído Nominatus. Sua trégua agora sobre, Sonic prometeu perseguindo Eggman para lutar outro dia, ao sair.Batalha Cibernética thumb|252px|Sonic e Amy tendo que esperar mais na fila do Meh BurgerDurante uma viagem a Meh Burger com Amy para o almoço, refeição do Sonic foi adiada devido a perseguindo Eggman eo caixa, Dave. Mais tarde, como Sonic e Tails testado reverso Polarizer _Tails, Orbot apareceu e pediu-lhes para reparar Cubot. Pouco depois, a dupla foi para o covil de perseguindo Eggman depois de pegar o sinal de dois dispositivos do Juízo Final. Lá, eles descobriram que perseguindo Eggman e seu estagiário Dave estavam competindo para quem poderia destruir o mundo melhor com seus dispositivos do Juízo Final, de modo Sonic e Tails manipulado-los para calibrar os seus dispositivos em cancelando-se mutuamente quando ativado. Quando eles acabaram criando um buraco negro em vez, Sonic seguido plano Tails _e usou o polarizador reverso dentro do buraco negro a destruiu, poupando assim a existência.O Estagiário thumb|252px|Sonic e o resto da equipe depois de salvarem Amy|leftAo preparar o almoço decorativo de Amy, Sonic Amy fez sentir desvalorizado por faltar sobre os preparativos. Quando perseguindo Eggman apareceu para contratar Amy para redecorar seu covil para a revista Covil Moderno Amy aceitou, para grande surpresa de Sonic. Sonic logo perceberam que não tratou Amy direita e foi para o covil de perseguindo Eggman com sua equipe para ver como ela estava, mas ouvir de perseguindo Eggman que Amy escolheu ficar com ele. Não comprá-lo, a Equipe Sonic entrou no covil e encontrou Amy preso. O Sonic fez as pazes com a Amy e, juntos, a equipe lixeira covil de perseguindo Eggman e seus badniks em seu caminho para fora, que custou perseguindo Eggman seu lugar na Modern Lair Magazine. Para alegrar-se Amy, Sonic ofereceu-lhe para redecorar seu barraco. thumb|252px|Sonic correndo e fazendo Knuckles planarComo Sonic e Knuckles estavam levando para fora para-vela, eles acidentalmente despertaram um Gigante de Granito nomeado Gigante de Pedra que provou imbatível. Sonic em seguida se reuniu com sua equipe na Vila como Gigante de Pedra lixeira dele, onde eles perceberam Gigante de Pedra só queria cair de sono. Uma vez que a Equipe Sonic descobriu que Gigante de Pedra iria cochilar para ninar horrível de Sticks, eles se mudaram Gigante de Pedra quando ele bloqueou uma estrada, mas depois conheci perseguindo Eggman que queria Gigante de Pedra capturado. Enquanto o Sonic tem perseguindo Eggman a recuar usando seus próprios Bots abelha, eles notaram Gigante de Pedra tinha fugido com Sticks. Quando a Equipe Sonic não conseguiu encontrar Sticks, o Medidor de Desastres de Tails a encontrou e Sonic ajudou a resgatá-la. Seguindo seu plano, Sonic levar Gigante de Pedra ao covil de perseguindo Eggman, onde a Equipe Sonic fez adormecer para uma gravação de Sticks cantar, derrotaram o monstro.Gigante de Pedra thumb|252px|Sonic, Amy, Tails e Knuckles competindo para ver quem fica mais tempo sem respirar|leftSonic e sua equipe logo descobriu suas vidas diárias arruinados por armadilhas de Sticks, que tentaram protegê-los da "maldição do Alce Vesgo". Para acabar com isso, Equipe Sonic seguido Sticks para um sagüi chamado Monkey Boy para remover a maldição. Sonic e sua equipe foram posteriormente enviados para fazer as tarefas para provar o seu merecimento, para sua irritação. No entanto, com o Monkey Boy foi atacado por Eggman, Sonic fez a promessa sagui para remover sua maldição se eles derrotado Eggman. Depois de ambas as partes mantiveram seu negócio, equipe do Sonic poderia ir para casa.A Maldição do Alce Vesgo thumb|252px|Sonic entediadoAo enfrentar e derrotar Escorpiãobot, Sonic e da equipe notou Eggman estava deslizando em uma recessão. Depois de não ouvir de Eggman em quando, Sonic verificado em cima dele e descobriu que ele tinha perdido toda a motivação. Sonic logo cresceu entediado com a paz recém-encontrado e seria irritar seus amigos em suas tentativas de fazer alguma coisa. Sonic foi logo atraído para o covil de Eggman por seu amigo para que ele e Eggman poderia começar a lutar de novo, mas, embora o Sonic viu com este truque, ele re-motivado Eggman seu próprio caminho e seu conflito começou de novo.Crise do Vilão de Meia-Idade thumb|252px|Sonic dizendo que ia dar um volta|leftEnquanto vendo Tails demonstrar sua Tailsmobile e até mesmo tentar os controlos por si mesmo por pedir um drinque, Sonic soube que ele tinha começado a fazer um som horrível sempre que ele correu, que acidentalmente causou Tails de carro em um poço de lava até Sonic salvou controlado por voz. Não é possível determinar o problema, Sonic Tails aconselhou a parar de correr, mas Sonic logo ficou entediada sobre a pé e depois sentiu desnecessário depois de sua equipe o impediu de ajudá-los a lutar contra alguns invadindo caranguejo Bots. Reunião Eggman, que simpatizava com ele desde que ele não fazer o ataque de caranguejo Bots, Sonic confidenciou o médico que lhe deu novos sapatos, que tirou o ruído, como ajuda. Depois de voltar para casa no entanto, Sonic e seus amigos foram atacados por Eggman em seu robô gigante que ficava mais forte quanto mais Sonic correu com os seus novos sapatos. Não foi possível remover os sapatos ou desligar o robô, Sonic vez sobrecarregado o Poder gigante com poder através da execução e, em seguida, deixou para comemorar com uma corrida.Pés Descontrolados thumb|252px|Sonic com um Chili dogQuando Sonic jogado arremesso de coco com Knuckles, Eggman veio para atacá-lo e sua equipe com Vacabot, um robô não podiam destruir sem criar uma grande explosão. Portanto, Sonic distraído enquanto Tails reprogramado-lo, fazendo-o de cabeça para Eggman no seu covil para destruí-lo. Pressionado por sua equipe, Sonic foi avisar Eggman com Tails. No entanto, Eggman convenceu-os a ajudá-lo, e juntos eles atualizado defesas de seu covil para estar pronto para Vacabot. Enquanto espera por Vacabot para vir, Sonic, Tails e Eggman ligado enquanto assar marshmallows. Quando Vacabot chegou, suas defesas ficou gunked com marshmallows, para que eles recorreram a parar Vacabot por gunking os seus sistemas também. Eggman, em seguida, revelou que seu plano era fazê-los atualizar seus sistemas para seu próprio uso, mas Sonic frustrado o seu plano por gunking os sistemas com marshmallows.Vaca Bot thumb|252px|Sonic e Eggman tentando reivindicar o [[Meteoro|meteoro|left]]Enquanto lá fora, Equipe Sonic descobriu uma aterrissagem de meteoros nas proximidades. Quando Eggman apareceu para reclamá-lo, ele e Sonic correu uns aos outros para o meteoro, apenas para ele para trocar suas mentes quando tocá-lo. Tendo sido trazido de volta ao covil de Eggman por Orbot e Cubot, pensando que ele era Eggman, Sonic procurou sua equipe quando lacaios de Eggman não acreditar em sua história. No entanto, eles não acreditaram nele e quer Eggman (no corpo do Sonic) fez levá-lo fora. Usando o exército de Eggman, Sonic voltou para uma revanche com Eggman, onde Tails mostrou-se com o meteoro para verificar a explicação de Sonic. Eggman se recusou a trocar suas mentes de volta usando o meteoro, até o Sonic fez fazê-lo, ameaçando cortar fora próprio bigode de Eggman.O Meteoro thumb|252px|Sonic ao lado de Knuckles inventando uma história do que aconteceu com Eggman após a batalhaExpectante, Sonic e Knuckles foram posteriormente atacado por Eggman e seus badniks, mas derrotou-os. No dia seguinte, eles se encontraram Orbot e Cubot que estava procurando Eggman. Após Knuckles contou a sua versão do encontro, Sonic disse ao dueto onde Eggman foi.Cara, Cadê Meu Chefe? thumb|252px|Sonic jogando volei de praia contra ele mesmo|leftSonic, eventualmente, ajudou Tails construiu uma máquina de colheita da baga, mas quando ele acidentalmente destruído um pomar, Sonic seguido sua equipe para o festival de pizza, excluindo Tails que foi forçado a replantar o pomar. Quando eles voltaram, o Tails descoberto tinha deixado para se juntar a Lightning Bolt Sociedade e que as sementes que ele plantou transformaram em mutantes flora, assim Sonic e Amy foi buscar Tails. Assim como eles se intrometeu no cerimônia do clube, porém, chegou Eggman que pensavam que estavam se juntando os relâmpagos. À medida que os raios não conseguiu detê-los e, em vez ocupada Eggman, Sonic e Tails Amy ficou para trás no tempo para ajudá-los a destruir as plantas mutantes com a máquina de colheita baga.Bom em Ser Mau thumb|252px|Sonic e Tails comendo um sanduíche giganteApós o Sonic Eggman batido em sua Mariposabot, ele foi processado por Eggman quando o médico afirmou o Sonic tinha quebrado o pescoço. No julgamento, Sonic estava prestes a perder devido a maquinações de Eggman, T.W. Barker servindo como advogado de Eggman, e incompetência Knuckles como seu advogado. Graças a inferência de Amy, porém, Eggman foi revelado para ser ileso e Sonic poderia voltar a lutar com ele.Não Me Julgue thumb|252px|Sonic e a equipe assistindo um filme de comédia antigo de [[Primata da Comédia|P.C.|left]]Como Equipe Sonic teve uma noite de cinema, eles foram atacados pelo tanque do ovo. Durante a batalha, Sonic foi salva quando Amy desviado uma das armas do ovo tanque o. Como Eggman rebateu ele, porém, um acidente ocorreu, criando um laço do tempo em que o dia repetia-se, que só sabia Eggman. Neste período, Sonic foi capturado por Eggman depois que ele refinou seu ataque, apenas para o laço do tempo para redefini-la. Eggman procurou, assim, ajuda de Sonic para corrigir tempo. Depois de várias tentativas repetidas, Equipe Sonic ajudou a quebrar o laço por conter sua reação.O Dia do Ouriço thumb|252px|Sonic ajudando Sticks a se levantarAo puxar Tails longe de seu avião, Equipe Sonic encontrado Eggman vender molho de tomate. Sonic pensei que o molho foi envenenado, mas achei que era inofensivo, quando ele foi instigado a beber, e deixou Eggman sozinho. Semanas mais tarde, ao lidar com produtos eletrônicos defeituosos, Equipe Sonic viu Eggman revelar na TV que suas latas de molho dispersos tinha virado seus aparelhos eletrônicos em robôs para conquistar a ilha. Lutando contra um pequeno exército, Sonic e os outros foram para confrontar Eggman enquanto Tails tem seu avião como arma sob controle, mas foram invadidos por robôs de Eggman. Felizmente, Tails caiu e fechou os robôs para baixo com o controlador de Eggman enquanto Eggman acidentalmente frustrado o seu plano ao revelar-lo na TV. Quadrinhos The Big Boom thumb|left|150px|Sonic correndo do [[Big Boy]]Na praia, Sonic teve uma briga com Dr. Eggman em seu Big Boy até Tails, Knuckles e Amy chegou e ajudou a levar o robô para baixo, forçando Eggman a recuar. Mal, Sticks chegou e disse-lhes casa Tails tinha sido roubado. Sticks levou Sonic e sua turma para Tails casa, e eles descobriram que a casa inteira se foi: o que pega quis dizer foi que Tails casa tinha sido roubado, e ela explica que "um golem cyborg rock" levantou-se do chão e deixou com isso. Suspeitando que era uma das criações de Eggman, Sonic tentou fazer um plano quando Sticks aparentemente sentiu o cheiro do robô. Embora ele saiu Sticks só foi cheirando a grama, o grupo ainda encontrou o Rock-cyborg, seguindo suas pegadas e Sonic tem seus amigos para configurar uma emboscada enquanto ele levar o robô para eles. Os outros fizeram o robô cair, permitindo que Sonic para destruí-la e torná-casa queda Tails na sua fundação original. , "Getting a Little Boulder Part One of... Er... One" thumb|180px|Sonic correndo novamente de [[Big Boy]]Não muito tempo depois, Eggman retornado no Big Boy e Sonic, Tails, Amy e Sticks contratou o médico. No meio da luta, Sonic foi batido afastado e preso em uma gaiola pequena por Knuckles que afirmaram que ele estava trabalhando agora com Eggman porque ele estava completamente com Amy criticá-lo. toda a equipe do Sonic foi logo capturado e levado para porão de carga do Big Boy. Enquanto Sonic foi agitar louco, Knuckles revelou que ele pretendia trabalhar para Eggman enganá-lo antes de ir depois que o médico para libertá-los. Sonic foi logo depois libertado por Sticks e em uma corrida sobre a liberdade, ele quebrou a equipe do Big Boy como Knuckles feita Eggman retirada. Depois de terem lidado com o Orbot difusa e Cubot no entanto, Sonic encontrou Amy em um pânico sobre ter perdido seu martelo piko. , "Knuckleduster" thumb|left|300px|Sonic dizendo que o martelo de Amy era somente um martelo após ela o perderDe volta à casa de Amy, Sonic, Tails e Knuckles não conseguiu acalmar Amy baixo, de modo Sticks enviou-os a encontrar o martelo piko. Depois de olhar em toda a ilha, sem sorte, Sonic e Tails voltou a Amy quando o martelo piko de repente caiu na mão de Sonic. Sonic recebeu agradecimentos sentido de Amy e ele voltou para casa para a noite. , "Hammer Spaced" thumb|100px|Sonic de luto pela [[Pedra da Justiça]]Para uma batalha climática com o Big Boy, Equipe Sonic concordaram em lutar Eggman, apenas para Sonic, Tails, Knuckles e Amy para esquecê-la. Mais tarde, Eggman, Orbot e Cubot seguiu até no Big Boy, onde Sonic admitiram seu deslize, e Equipe Sonic lutou Eggman, mas viram-se em desvantagem contra o Big Boy atualizado. Vindo em seu auxílio foi Sticks, que alegou que tinha encontrado uma arma todo-poderoso: a Rocha da Justiça. Exasperada, Sonic não acreditava em uma rocha poderia ajudar e continuou a luta. No entanto, Sticks salvou com o Rock of Justice, jogando-a no Big Boy, fazendo-a ricochetear no mech e destruí-lo. Depois de espantar Eggman e seus lacaios, Sonic felicitou Sticks e da Pedra da Justiça, apenas para ouvir que o poder da arma foi usada, e Sonic caiu uma lágrima em sua perda. , "Sticks and Stones" Boom Shaka-laka No centro da vila, Sonic manteve um olho em Dr. Eggman quando ele não conseguiu vender uma ponte e depois ganhar a confiança dos moradores. Como Sonic zombavam dele, Eggman chamada em seus asseclas que Sonic e sua equipe rapidamente vencer, embora Eggman fugiu. Mais tarde, na Meh Burger, Equipe Sonic encontrou Eggman novamente que pediu ajuda para operar seus passeios no Eggtoberfest, que Eggman esperava ganhar a confiança dos moradores com. Sonic cumpriram, mesmo que apenas para manter um olho sobre Eggman. Não muito tempo depois, os moradores foram atacados pelo exército de Eggman que Sonic e sua equipe destruído, ganhar-lhes saudação dos moradores. , "Eggtoberfest!" Como Sonic foi atacado por Courier Robot de Eggman, a sua equipa veio em sua defesa. O Correio Robot posteriormente tornou-se um telefone de vídeo que Eggman contactado-los com, e Eggman desafiou-os a uma corrida de kart feira do Go-kart Pan-ilha Grand Prix. Depois de um pouco de persuasão, Sonic aceitou o desafio em nome da equipe, mas ele não conseguiu convencer Sticks para se juntar, que tinha certeza que era uma armadilha. No dia do Grand Prix, em karts fornecidos pelo Eggman, Sonic e sua equipe assumiu a liderança como a corrida começou, mas quando Sonic se aproximava o trecho casa enquanto sem saber que ele estava a ser digitalizado, ele notou seus amigos tinham deixado o corrida. Como ele então cruzou uma ponte, Eggman desencadeou uma armadilha que fez Sonic queda na ravina abaixo. Felizmente, Tails, Knuckles e Amy, que também eram vítimas de armadilhas de Eggman, salvou a tempo, mas quando se preparavam para entrar Eggman, Sonic convenceu-os a esperar por isso até que ele tinha provado que ele poderia bater o médico justo e quadrado em sua própria raça.Com alguma ajuda de Knuckles, Sonic tem de volta na estrada em seu go-kart e logo assumiu a liderança apesar das numerosas tentativas de Eggman para detê-lo com armadilhas, mas, ao se aproximar da linha de chegada, onde Sticks estava esperando, Eggman atacou com sua aranha -Kart e manteve Sonic de completar a corrida. No entanto, amigos de Sonic, em seguida, chegou a Plane Tails e manteve Eggman ocupada, o que permitiu Sonic para cruzar a linha de chegada e ganhar a corrida em seus próprios termos. Ele então se juntou a sua equipe em destruindo o Spider-Kart, assim condução Eggman em retirada. Sonic, em seguida, expressou sua gratidão ao seu time, desconhecem onde Sticks tinha ido durante a luta. , "Everybody's Super Sonic Racing Part One" , "Everybody's Super Sonic Racing Part 2" Depois de semanas de batendo em modelos do novo robô de Eggman, Mebot, Sonic foi chamado por Eggman para parar um gorila furioso ele havia ordenado. No entanto, Sonic descobriu o gorila, chamado Kyle o gorila, foi realmente um bom rapaz e deixou sua estadia com ele e não com Eggman. Quando falta de jeito de Kyle foi demais para viver com embora, Sonic seguiu o conselho Tails e tentou obter Kyle um emprego. Depois de várias tentativas, Sonic tem Kyle dentro no Show do Primata da Comédia, onde ele se encaixam perfeitamente nos segmentos de pastelão. , "Eggman Gets a Gorilla" Sonic depois tentou tirar uma soneca, mas foi perturbado por Kyle que convenceu Sonic para deixá-lo experimentar um novo bit (cliché) sobre ele, sem saber que Eggman estava assistindo. , "True Stories" Personalidade Muito parecido com o vento, Sonic é de espírito livre e sempre em movimento.Tails' Crush Ele tem uma paixão por aventura e é muito mais um candidato a emoção, sempre procurando a próxima emoção, desafio, e triunfo. Para Sonic, a velocidade é um modo de vida; ele corre rápido, pensa rápido, e até mesmo come rápido. Ser viciado em velocidade e ação, Sonic fica entediado e inquieto durante longos períodos de paz. Na verdade, Sonic não pode processar o aspecto de ser restrito e ser incapaz de mover o torna extremamente agitar louco. Ele age por instinto e vive no momento, embora ele é impaciente, impulsiva e tende a correr de cabeça em apuros sem um plano. Independentemente disso, seu coração está sempre no lugar certo. Ao ser honesto, ele tende a ser bastante rudimentar. Força motriz típica de Sonic é o seu imensamente grande ego, e ele é geralmente descontraído, fresco e despreocupado. Possuindo uma língua sarcástica, ele também é arrogante, brincalhão e muitas vezes brinca mesmo em situações terríveis. Quando a situação pede para ele embora, Sonic podem ser graves e vão correr imediatamente para ajudar aqueles em necessidade extrema. Sempre corajoso e heróico, Sonic é muito benevolente com um forte senso de justiça e honesto, estar plenamente empenhado em ajudar aqueles em necessidade em todos os momentos. Sonic também não recuar ou desistir, porque ele tem uma crença inabalável e fé em si mesmo e suas habilidades. Apesar de ter o seu próprio quinhão de manias e dispostos a brincar apenas para o bem dela, Sonic tem um profundo senso comum que muitas vezes faz dele o "homem reto" entre os seus amigos. Embora um pouco altruísta ao salvar a vila, Sonic não sair como um pouco sensível sobre seu status herói, tornando-se extremamente ciumento, defensiva, e frustrado quando alguém rivaliza com sua fama, ou quando os civis se voltar contra ele. Essa mentalidade mesmo o levou a se aposentar temporariamente devido à forma como ingratos, os cidadãos eram por seus esforços. Mesmo assim, quando os tempos realmente chamar por ele, Sonic vai renunciar suas opiniões para ajudar aqueles em necessidade.Just a Guy Sonic é também um verdadeiro conhecedor chili dog que pode identificar os ingredientes de um chili dog com uma mordida.Chili Dog Day Afternoon Sonic está anotado para ser fortemente leal para com os seus amigos. Embora ele nem sempre pode mostrá-lo, ele se preocupa profundamente com seus amigos e fará qualquer coisa para eles. Logo no início, porém, Sonic foi um pouco de um solitário e cínico. Enquanto ele estava disposto a trabalhar com os amigos em momentos de necessidade, ele iria mostrar mais interesse em sair sozinho e iria até tomar o crédito para o que a equipe fez coletivamente. Com o tempo, porém, Sonic cresceu para ver como sua equipe fez mais forte e percebeu que seus amigos estavam sua força. Desde então, Sonic se tornou um líder de equipe muito mais admirável, sendo rápido para pedir ajuda e reconhecer suas contribuições coletivas, embora ele ainda é uma espécie de sarcástico. Aparições Jogos thumb|150px|Sonic em [[Sonic Boom: Fire & Ice]] Console *Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric *Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal *Sonic Boom: Fire & Ice Portáteis *Sonic Dash 2: Sonic Boom Online *Sonic Boom Link n' Smash Série de TV thumb|Sonic na [[Sonic Boom (série de televisão)|série de TV]] 1ª Temporada *O Assistente *Morando Com o Inimigo *Um Dia de Dama *O Circo Chega à Cidade *A Política da Porta Fechada *Knuckles o Azarado *O Templo da Amizade *Velocidade Radical *Traduza Isto *Bichinhos de Estimação *Cabeças de Ovo *A Culpa é dos Gogobas *Batalha Cibernética *O Estagiário *Decorando o Covil *Gigante de Pedra *A Maldição do Alce Vesgo *Crise do Vilão de Meia-Idade *Pés Descontrolados *Vaca Bot *O Meteoro *Cara, Cadê Meu Chefe? *Bom em Ser Mau *Não Me Julgue *O Dia do Ouriço *O Molho Especial do Dr. Eggman 2ª Temporada Quadrinhos thumb|150px|Sonic na capa em The Big Boom * * * * Boom Shaka-laka * * * * Relacionamentos Tails thumb|left|252px|Sonic abraçando TailsO melhor amigo de Sonic e companheiro mais confiável é Miles "Tails" Prower. Ele compartilha uma relação fraterna com Tails e eles são parceiros iguais em aventuras do Sonic. Eles são extremamente próximo e ambos estão dispostos a sacrificar sua vida para o outro. Quando levado para o tribunal, Sonic ainda enfatizou que Tails foi o único testemunho entre seus amigos que ele podia confiar, sublinhando o quanto confiança e fé que ele tem em Tails acima dos outros. Enquanto Sonic aprecia o apoio de Tails e lealdade inabalável no entanto, ele não aprecia Tails paternizar ele.Chez Amy Sonic e Tails são muitas vezes pendurado para fora ou ir em aventuras juntos por si só, ao contrário da maioria outras de amigos de Sonic, insinuando o quão perto Sonic é a Tails. Eles raramente mostram qualquer luta ou hostilidade entre si e mostraram-se um duo quase perfeita; ambos fornece pontos fortes para as fraquezas do outro (Sonic lida com o músculo, enquanto Tails lida com as inteligências) e nem poderia chegar longe em suas missões sem a ajuda do outro. Além disso, eles têm provado bem juntos em combate. Embora ele possa colocar Tails em perigo com seus planos cozido meia, Sonic se importa muito com o seu bem-estar. Uma vez, quando ele pensou que Tails tinha sido morto depois de uma briga, Sonic decidiu demiti-lo como seu ajudante para que ele não iria se machucar. Uma vez Tails provou apesar de, Sonic recuperar sua fé nele e recontratado-lo no local. Amy thumb|252px|Sonic e Amy tirando uma selfieAmy Rose é outro dos amigos e companheiros próximos de Sonic. Enquanto Sonic vezes age confuso sobre dicas para a paixão de Amy sobre ele, foi sugerido que ele está ciente disso.Fire in a Crowded Workshop Isso faz pouco para prejudicar sua amizade e concentração, como quando procurou um Chaos Crystal juntos sem Sonic lutando, e Sonic é completamente confortável sair com ela. Devido à tendência de Amy para tomar a carga por meio de, Sonic percebe Amy como extremamente arrogante e autoritária que lhe traz em desacordo com sua própria atitude descontraída. Ele também não gosta muito de ideias de Amy para atividades em grupo. Enquanto Sonic às vezes age sem consideração para Amy, ele ainda aprecia-la como um amigo e companheiro de equipe, e vai tentar fazer as pazes com ela sempre que ele tem perturbado ela. Sonic freqüentemente afirma não ter interesse na vida amorosa de Amy, como negar Amy sendo sua namorada com raiva reprimida quando ela foi abordada como tal pelo Dr. Eggman.Bro-Down Showdown No entanto, ele limpou suas preocupações de forma constrangido quando Knuckles brincou que Amy estava se preparando para uma data e não disse nada quando o Dr. Eggman perguntado sobre seu "negócio" com Amy.Fuzzy Puppies Buddies Mais notavelmente, as campainhas Showdown Bro-Down chamado Sonic por estar errado quando negou Amy ser sua namorada. Além disso, de acordo com a TU, Sonic se preocupa com o bem-estar de Amy. Knuckles thumb|252px|Sonic e Knuckles arrancando um truque insensatos juntosKnuckles o Equidna é outro dos amigos e companheiros próximos do Sonic, embora os dois são opostos e sempre em desacordo. Sonic em particular gosta de provocar Knuckles e não acho que ele é a ferramenta mais afiada no galpão, vendo-o como um simplório que sempre mexe-se sem a sua supervisão. Sonic e Knuckles compartilham um vínculo mútuo de respeito, embora não foi sempre assim. Durante a sua missão de parar Lyric, Sonic foi muitas vezes repreendido pelo Knuckles para todos os percalços que ele causou. Com o tempo, porém, Sonic lentamente conciliado com Knuckles e, eventualmente, fez-se com ele. Hoje em dia, Sonic and Knuckles são, no fundo, o mais verdadeiro dos amigos (embora eles nunca vão realmente admitir isso), referindo-se uns aos outros como "Bros". Considerando Sonic é mais formal em torno de seus outros amigos, ele e Knuckles são muito mais relaxado e de saída quando juntos, gastando seu tempo de sair pela roughhousing e jogando conversa fora com diversas atividades extremas e muitas vezes tolas. Akin para Tails, Sonic também pode ser muito altruísta por causa Knuckles ; mesmo que isso significasse enfrentando a ira de Amy, Sonic bom grado perdido suas chances de evitá-lo, a fim de salvar Knuckles de Obliterator Bot. Ambos Sonic e Knuckles tem uma rivalidade amigável acontecendo e eles tendem a competir uns com os outros em todos os tipos de atividades. Embora Sonic normalmente permanece legal sobre sua rivalidade desde que ele geralmente ganha, ele rejeita a ideia de perder para Knuckles de propósito. Sticks thumb|left|252px|Sonic ajudando Sticks praticar suas maneirasSticks a Texugo é uma membra da tripulação de Sonic e um de seus amigos mais próximos. Os dois são iguais no sentido de que "ir a correr para o perigo sem um plano, uma direção, ou uma pista", embora geralmente cai sobre Sonic para ser o mais sensato deles. Tal como os seus outros amigos, Sonic é normalmente enervado pela paranóia Sticks e permanece cético sobre suas teorias e julgamento em geral. Ele também hesita em dizer a ela que Lyric havia seqüestrado Amy porque temia perturbá-la. No entanto, Sonic aceita peculiaridades Sticks e vai pedir desculpas por ter duvidado dela quando ele está provado errado. Da mesma forma, Sonic pensa que ela é uma pessoa muito agradável no fundo. Muito leal para com Sticks, Sonic gosta de sua propensão para combater faz de frente e considera-a um companheiro valorizado. Apesar de seus desgostos pessoais, ele também concorda em ajudar Sticks com suas tarefas na mão, como ser seu acompanhante para uma gala e indo pet compras com ela. Uma vez, porém, ele se considerava um especialista em melhor sobrevida do que Sticks, até que perdeu uma aposta para ela.Into the Wilderness Dr. Eggman thumb|252px|A estranha relação entre Eggman e SonicDr. Eggman é arqui-inimigo e rival de Sonic, apesar de a sua relação é bastante complexa. Por um lado, Sonic tem uma forte aversão ao médico e luta com ele em uma base semanal, embora ele realmente não ter em conta a ele e provoca-lo com piadas e sarcasmo. Por outro lado, quando não fazer batalha, Sonic e Eggman agir bastante passiva, permitindo-lhes estar perto sem eles indo na garganta um do outro. Às vezes, os dois têm mesmo sido conhecida a sair juntos, apesar de Sonic normalmente mantém o seu desagrado geral e irritação do médico. Quando Eggman afirmou ser sem-teto, Sonic ainda permitiu que ele ficasse em casa Tails, porém, foi mais por razões de provar a si mesmo a melhor pessoa. Ironicamente, Sonic sabe muito sobre o personagem de Eggman e suas preferências, devido às suas freqüentes encontros, o suficiente para deixá-los chegar às finais de Bro-Down Showdown. Por causa de suas vitórias constantes sobre ele, Sonic tem uma tendência a subestimar Eggman e esquecer o quão perigoso ele pode ser.Designated Heroes Ao lidar com uma ameaça ou problema comum, Sonic e Eggman está disposto a colocar de lado suas diferenças e trabalhar juntos, mesmo, por vezes, mostrando um senso de bom astral comradery e trabalho em equipe bem oleada, embora ambos concordam que eles nunca pode realmente ser amigos por causa de seus pontos de vista diferentes. Para todos os seus caminhos opostos, Sonic e Eggman são em última análise co-dependente e precisam um do outro em suas vidas. Enquanto ele não se importa Eggman deixando sua vida,Next Top Villain Sonic encontra coisas muito chato para o seu gosto, sem Eggman para lutar, o que faz dele inquieto e paranóico. Da mesma forma, sem Sonic para desafiá-lo, Eggman não tem motivação para ser um vilão. Para melhor ou pior, o seu conflito interminável é o que os leva e mantém suas vidas equilibrado. Shadow thumb|252px|Sonic lutando contra ShadowShadow o Ouriço é arqui-rival de Sonic, que pode igualar a ele em termos de velocidade, habilidades e aparência arrojado. Fora semelhanças físicas, porém, Shadow é a antítese de tudo o que Sonic é. Considerando Sonic é alegre, de espírito livre e aventureiro, Sombra é um indivíduo ninhada, sério e violentamente agressivo. Enquanto Sonic confia em sua equipe e acredita no trabalho em equipe, Sombra é um solitário que só depende de si mesmo. Sonic e Shadow compartilhar um arco-amarga rivalidade que vai caminho de volta. Entre os dois, Sonic é muito mais lúcido sobre sua rivalidade, com Sonic aproximando Shadow em sua maneira casual habitual ou estar disposto a afastar-se dele, enquanto Shadow é rápido para escolher uma luta. No entanto, Sonic é facilmente irritado com a forma como Shadow critica-o por ser fraca, e eles geralmente acabam discutindo quando atingem uma conversa. Embora considerando a sombra de um "caso difícil", Sonic, no entanto, acredita que ele seria um ótimo complemento para Equipe Sonic, mostrando grande respeito por habilidades de Shadow. Lyric thumb|252px|Sonic após aprisionar LyricEm Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric, Sonic tinha uma relação profunda com Lyric o Último antiga, tendo sido o único que parou seus planos um milênio atrás na viagem no tempo. -se Sonic viu Lyric como um "psicopata deslizando." Quando a primeira reunião Lyric libertá-lo depois de acidentalmente, Sonic estava confuso sobre conhecimento dele e de seu rancor para ele (uma vez que Sonic ainda tinha que pará-lo no passado). Como ele soube de sua história com Lyric, Sonic se tornou surpreendentemente determinado a parar seus planos para destruir o mundo, até o ponto onde ele iria assumir a responsabilidade sozinho desde que ele havia estabelecido Lyric solto. No final, porém, Sonic viu que não podia derrotar Lyric sozinho e envolveu sua equipe. Desmascarando provocações de como seus amigos eram sua fraqueza em sua luta final, Sonic vencer Lyric com alguma ajuda e salvou o mundo, redimindo-se para liberar Lyric. Em Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal, Sonic teve um relacionamento menos proeminentes, mas ainda antagônica com Lyric. Após Lyric sequestrado Amy, Sonic tornou sua missão pessoal para derrotar Lyric e salvar Amy. Ao encontrá-lo, Sonic foi reconhecido como um inimigo digno pelo Lyric, a quem Sonic insultado com a forma como ele estava imparável com uma equipe por trás dele. Em resposta, Lyric preso equipe de Sonic. Derrotar Lyric e salvar sua equipe, Sonic assegurado o seu fim como Shadow contratou-o. Habilidades A habilidade mais notável do Sonic é sua super velocidade, o que lhe permite correr mais rápido que Mach 1. Embora sua velocidade máxima exata é desconhecida, ele é creditado como ouriço mais rápido do mundo e até mesmo o ser mais rápido em seu universo; ele pode facilmente criar um estrondo sônico, correr ao longo da superfície da água, paredes e tectos, outspeed lasers, iniciar pequenos incêndios devido ao atrito no chão, e criar rajadas fortes o suficiente ao descolar para derrubar pedras. Sua velocidade é tão impressionante que até mesmo a máquina de movimento lento só poderia reduzi-la a níveis normais.New Year's Retribution Falas Galeria Trivia *Sonic só tirou seu lenço em quando ficou de luto pela Pedra da Justiça.Arquivo:Sonic_without_his_bandana_.png **Também quando ficou de gala em Um Dia de Dama. *Sonic é o único que aparece em todos os episódios. *Nenhum episódio tem o nome de Sonic incluído. Enquanto os outros da equipe já tiveram. Navegação Referências Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Ouriços Categoria:Personagens masculinos Categoria:Personagens principais Categoria:Personagens de Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric Categoria:Personagens de Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal Categoria:Personagens de Sonic Boom: Fire & Ice Categoria:Heróis Categoria:Equipe Sonic